Love and Med School
by LoveArizona4ever
Summary: How everything started, the friendships, romance, all characters included with their own story while the love story of arizona robbins begins. ALL the help for spelling and BETA will be appreciated. Rated M but until later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Any of the characters used on this story.

All comments will be use to become a better writer and give this story love and life.

Summary: This story takes place at college time for most of the characters. The discovery of their own personality,struggles,first real love,and becoming adults. Arizona main character and her love interests.

"Are you exited to get rid off us honey," my mom says while we stepped out of the car.

"Mom" I respond pretty annoyed with her comment.

"Honey I'm just trying to make you laugh you are here looking so stressed and classes haven't even started"

"Are you and upset about something or someone?"mom looks at me anxious for a respond.

"Actually mom I'm really exited to be here, I can't wait to learn all this cool thing and meet new friends" I said while gathering all my stuffs and be about to walk away from them.

"Hey, zona!" I heard someone yelling at me from a place around the big campus across the school main door. While I try to search for that voice my mom grabs me and gives me a hug following by my dad and getting on the car a drive away. Good of way of say goodbye I respond to my self then I heard again that voice and one I aim the person that yelled at me I can't help the smirk on my face while I spot my two best friends Alex and April sitting down by a tree near the main entrance. I approached them to be receive by a big hug from both of them. I was let go when I turned and saw this other groups of friends around us doing the same thing and for the first time in my life I feel so independent and with the courage of been on my own.

"Zo you need to go and see what dorm you have been assign and leave your luggage so we can go on a tour" April said to me with a perky smile.

"You are completely ready to see the guys around here" I laughed while giving her a look and making Alex crack up with my comment.

"Well if thats my case what can I say about you two with checking out girls ehh"April hits me on my arm and laughs uncontrollable.

"I'm going to see what dorm I have been assigned then we can get together and WALK around campus right April, but we will have to look for a place to eat first I am starving and I'm not ready for cooking on my dorm when I have not met anyone I will live with" I feel a little concerned about the last fact than anything else. I walked away from them entering the main door and following the instructions on the wall to pick up schedules and dorm info. I look for my name and find my papers when I turn to walk away I bumped into this timid kind of guy that was terrified by the look of his face.

"I'm really sorry I was- i - really -sorry" he tries to apologize while helping me to grab my stuff from the floor. I looked at him and he seem really confused at what had just happened and the only thing that comes out of my mouth is a crap when I don't see my dorm info in the papers I' m holding on my hands.

"I'm sorry let me help you find what you are looking for just tell me what does the page say""By the way my name is Andrew." I didn't even turned to look at he's face I was so worried about hat page that I could careless what was his name with any emotion I just gave him my name back "Arizona , Arizona Robbins" He stopped and grabbed my hand.

"Excuse me " I said pulling my hand away from his.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to grab you like that just there is just one Arizona Robbins attending this school with the highest recommendations and perfect attendance and gpa and gladly to say that you were assigned to my dorm so no more need to go crazy looking for that paper" Andrews says while giving me a hand to stand up.

"Your dorm what you mean by that? Me and a guy sharing a room? No no way! - I said apparently freaking out for a second.

*Thats all for today let me know what you guys think!-Love


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't freak out!! It's not only me and you; we have more roommates, I just meant that I know where you have to go" Andrew said to me while I gather my breath back and my facal expression totally changes.

He offers to help carry my suitcase to the dorm. On our way, I apologize to him for my reaction while giving any explanation. He didn't say anything more than " It's okay" and continued walking. Once we made it to the stairs, he informed me of the dorm rules and how we were gonna share it with two other guys and girls.

"I haven't met either of the guys and only one of the girls. I don't really recall her full name, but she is really nice as well" He opened the door to this big apartment it wasn't just a dorm it was a house and the kitchen and living room were nothing compared to the rest of the place. Each of us had our own room while sharing a restroom between all of us that of course that didn't sound convincing at all but I guess it was better than to sleep with a stranger. I looked for the room with my named taped on the door and got all of my things inside.

It was a pretty nice room with full size bed, a desk, and a dresser; mostly everything that is needed. As I explore the rest of the dorm, I notice someone in the kitchen, a tall girl with long black hair prepping some food. She must be one of my neighbors from the dorm. Approaching the door to leave, she turns around, stopping me. "Hi, you must be Arizona. My name is Eliza."

I turn back toward her, "Yea that's my name. How do you know my it?"

"You just came out from the room that was assigned to you." she replies.

"That's right, my bad. Well, it's nice to meet you Eliza." I said as I shake her hand, she looks me directly in the eyes and telling me to call her Eli. Apparently I wasn't as subtle as I thought while trying to end this conversation because she just smile and says, "l'll let you go seems that you are in a hurry to leave." I smile, and go to respond but am cut off by Andrews appearance telling us to be ready for tonight. We both turn, giving him a confused look.

He notices our confusion so he continues, "We are having a get together tonight so we can introduce and get to know each other."

"Okay." We respond a the same time.

"Great! I'll see you guys there." he says and walks away. I turn around saying bye to the brunette and leave the dorm. Outside the building, I approach April and Alex who were apparently waiting for me. We decide to take a walk around the campus and look for our classrooms so we had a sense of where each one was located which took up most of the evening. We found this little coffee shop in an ally a few streets back from the school. I checked the time and it was almost 10 o'clock. I remember what Andrew told us so I turn around and told my friends that I had to leave. Quickly making my way back to the dorms, I run over someone at the stairs once again today.

"I'm sorry, go ahead." he said as I stopped. "Thanks" I say walking pass him and opening the door to find Andrew and Eliza sitting down on the couch. "Hey guys sorry I'm a little late." Eliza stands up, giving me her sit.

"Actually you are not, we are waiting for everyone else. Apparently everyone forgot about it. Would you mind joining us for a glass of wine?"

"Sure, only if it's white." I say as I sit and look at her. She always has this bright perky smile as if a completely different world is happening in her head. She seems to be a nice person to hang around, same as Andrew. I wonder how the rest of our roommates look and if they're nice. As I grab the glass of wine from Eliza, the door opens and the same guy I ran into while coming here enters the dorm. "Hey Drew, I'm sorry guys I had to make call and it ended up taking a while." He fixes his eyes on Eliza and I, "I believe you two are my roommates, right?" He says as he approaches us. "Two beautiful lady's, my name is Jackson." He turns his attention to just me, "Didn't I just run into you?" He asks.

Before I can answer Andrew cuts in, "So you like to run into guys Arizona?" he asks as he gets up and gets another glass of wine. As I roll my eyes at him I can't help but to see that Eliza has a questionable facial expression while waiting for an answer.

The door burst open with the rest of our roommates. Maggie, someone I went to college with for the first year and if I'm not mistaken the other guy is Derek Shepherd, one of the top students in this University. "Hey guys, welcome." he says. Apparently we have a third year student in our dorm. I guess we need supervision or something. "Eliza did you give them the tour without me?" He refers to her like if they knew each other before this moment. I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel a bit intrigued but I guess by the familiarity of their talk, there's history between them.

"Actually, no i didn't have the pleasure to do that since no one has actually been here for more than 20 minutes during the day." She has this demanding attitude with power in her voice, it's intriguing. Derek gets a glass of wine as he starts to move around the room, pulling out his phone.

He tells us that it is a pleasure to meet us and that basically everyone knows who he is but that we actually need the complete explanation.

"Eliza, here, is a second year student and we have been assigned to this group to help you guys for a few months or until the end of the year, it's up to you guys. In my case, I'm not only going to be tutoring I, also, offer my friendship and knowledge in equality."

He seems to be honest and a great person, I like this guy well no more than I like his sister but no one needs to know that. That thought runs on my mind with a smile on my face. I feel Andrews voice in my ear and I drop of my cloud where I left Amelia Shepherd. "Are you going to become one of his fans?" He ask sarcastically.

"Well guys tonight we want to get to know each other, basically talk about classes, teachers, and whatever that comes in the moment." The evening went by smooth talking about medical stuff, career goals, and what teachers were the best on campus. For us four as freshman, we got Meredith Grey as our Anatomy and Neuroscience professor, Richard Webber for Biochemistry, Addison Montgomery for Embryology, Teddy Altman for Immunology, Callie Torres for Human Behavior and Genetics, Erica Hahn for Psychology, and Mark Sloan for Cell Biology. From what I know so far, these are the best teachers you can have to help obtain your medical career.

Time flew by quickly between the talk and the wine. I realized that the only one that didn't share a lot about their life was Eliza and it made me curious, "Well guys, we should call it a night since we need our energy with the start of classes tomorrow, and we need a restroom schedule since it's only one here. There are two showers, one toilet, and two sinks. Oh! Just a heads up, whoever has Dr. Torres for first class, be on time. Punctuality is the key for her AND don't miss Psychology with Hahn. Those two have an agreement or something against students." With that said, Derek walked to his room leaving us with a concern face.

"It's going to be okay, it takes a little bit of time to adjust to everything. Goodnight Arizona." I hear in my ear, and with that she disappeared to her room. I looked at Maggie who seems to be tipsy. After guiding her to her room, I went to my room feeling like my brain was about to explode with all the information I took in tonight, Just as I feel myself dosing off, I can't help but feel so intrigued by the personality of my brunette roommate, and that's how I know it's going to either be a good or horrific year.


	3. Chapter 3

The first week went by smooth getting used to the schedule and teachers, we haven't had the opportunity to meet Dr. Torres and apparently still on vacation. They left a joint assignment for the two classes that consisted on observing someone behavior and how we think that can be a physiological issue. I don't understand how I keep thinking on my roommate behavior towards me every time I think of this assignment. I haven't really talk to her or anyone trying to get everything settled on the first week is a nightmare, I haven't even seen my friends at all, I just hope I have time tonight or during the weekend and maybe I can get any ideas to start the essay for this "physiological behavior".

I was getting back to my dorm finally Friday, I just got out of class with Dr. Grey she is really good teacher I love how she can be demanding but considerate as well. I saw April going to the library and caught up to her almost at the entrance. " Hey April wait" I said almost screaming on her ear.

"OMG you scared me, how you been?" She asked and gives me a hug, I have miss her she is my best friend and Alex, Alex I haven't seen him for nothing this week I wonder what's going on with him.

"I'm great! Well getting through the first week. How about you? Have you seen Alex?"

I asked a little concerned about him.

"Yeah his dorm is the one next to mine, yours is the only one that is farther from us. I'm getting there too. Just struggling a little with Dr. Torres assignment."

"Really! Me too, well I just don't know yet if I should do it about the person I have been observing. Did you find someone already?"

"Yeah is this one guy that I have class with for , he is so cute and nice."

"April is barely the first week and you are falling for someone come on keep your options open!" I said a little but exaggerated, but it's true we don't even know half of the school and we are already thinking about certain people, I speak for my self since I can't help to think about my roommate.

" But zona, I know you don't like guys but jackson is so charming, attentive and super hot."

"Jackson?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah Jackson, green eyes Jackson." She says with excitement. I laughed at this confession and the fact that I live with him.

"It's not funny zona, I bet you already have the hots for someone."

"No no, the funny part is that he is my roommate!"

"What! Really!"

"Yeah, and I bet he is the person you are doing the assignment about right?"

"Correct, and who are you doing yours?"

"What is we do this, talk to Alex to see if he want to come by to my dorm tonight we all need to catch up and we can work on our assignments."

"I like the idea I will drag him if I have to." We both laugh with that, I say my byes and go to my dorm since I have finished with most of my assignments except that one, I have a lot of time to spare. I get there to find a lonely dorm, I decide it would be nice to cook something I dropped all my stuffs on my room and made my way to the kitchen were I can find a pretty full fridge and that surprise me, how and who would keep a full fridge here.

I started to make some omelette when i hear a voice on back of me. "I'm glad someone else beside me decided to make a use of this kitchen"

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that likes to cook around here." That voice again, that controlling demanding perky voice.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I grab your food I promise I will replace it.

"Wait wait, its fine I'm glad that finally someone beside me can make use of the kitchen and my

Compulsive grocerys purchases." She made this funny face to which I can't resist and smile back.

"That's a nice smile I get in return. So tell me how's everything going? Do you need help with anything for your clases?" At her question I think about the assignment and for an odd reason I just responded with a "yes I need some help." I'm lying I don't need help but I can't resist the offer.

"Well just let me know I will be happy to help you with anything I can." Her smile is something else that I can't describe. "Oh Arizona just i have a request!" She says in her attempt to leave the room. "Yeah?" I answer.

"Some omelettes for breakfast here and there." She says and gives me this bright smile and finally leaves, I ate and waited for April and Alex to get here. We were working on our essays when everyone started to get here, April getting nervous to be around Jackson, he actually approached her and started talking something no one saw coming but I am glad they are friends Alex and me. "Where have you been alex, we have been in school for two weeks and I have seen you once! What's up with you?" I asked with some concern.

"I'm good zona just looking for a job." He says and continues to write. "A job? It's everything okay?"

"Yeah I just need to have an income to complete my tutition, oh and I met this girl at the store I went to apply, she is super hot!"

"See that's the Alex I know! So what's her name or what's up with her?"

"Nothing much we are friends that's all her name is Jo."he apparently doesn't want to give that much of information about this Jo girl but I understand completely.

As the time flies I notice that my essay has only one paragraph and that I really don't have much to write, I know that I haven't really spend time with Eliza and I shouldn't have chose her has my person for this assignment, but she intrigued me and I couldn't help. I feel this burning sight on my body and I turn y head to the other side of the room where I see her just there looking at me trying to read me, I just smiled at her trying to be completely normal. A couple more Minutes passed by and April and Alex left to the dorm leaving me with my roommates, Eliza was siting down in the corner reading a book, I approached her to ask her if she could help me with some homework, and of course I knew the answer.

"Hey, what's up do you need help with your homework or something?"

"Actually, I do need help with some homework I don't know if you have time tomorrow? But if you don't is okay maybe the next day?"" Yea for sure tomorrow just tell me the time? Or right now just tell me?" My only response is " tomorrow, we can start tomorrow morning and I can cook breakfast for us" She smiles and gives me this look, That same look that I want to no what it means. I said my goodnight to her and walk to my room. This coming days will be really interesting, trying to get to know my roommate and finally the teachers that are missing.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys so I been lost for more than a year, at the time of the last chapter I went through some personal stuffs and basically I just stopped doing everything I went for the first time in my life in some type of depression and just recently remembered this storyline so I will try my best and continue working on it. I would really appreciate if someone will offer to be my beta again. Once again I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 4

I been up since a while ago undecided to get out of bed and make some breakfast, I don't know if Eliza is at the dorm but today is the day she will help me with my work, I don't know if to tell about the whole assignment or just make some random work for us to do! The mysterious way she carries herself is so interesting but I don't want to get myself involved in something I might not like to know or maybe get in an awkward position with her. I really should get out of bed and get going with the day, " come on zona" I murmur to myself, I get up and look for some sweats to be able and get out of this room. I open the door to notice everyone is here not surprising since is Saturday and well not all of us got classes today or so early. I see Derek into his phone texting like a robot, Jackson and Andrew are playing video games with Maggie next to them admiring Andrew something that I notice since day on, and finally I meet with Eliza eyes just looking at me all the way from the kitchen.

" Good Morning guys"

"Hey" I hear from one of them not really sure who was that.

"Don't mind them, they are so into their own world right now, but Good Morning Arizona" Eliza smile and turned to continue cooking, something I guess she is passionate about beside medicine.

"Morning" I simply reply and and turn once again to look at everyone. "Do you need any help?" I ask.

"Sure"

A simple reply I receive I get going to the kitchen and peek to see what is she making when I realize she is making breakfast for everyone. I hear Derek voice next to my ear that it makes me jump.

" WHAT! You Eliza Minnick letting someone help you cook , I am in disbelief"

I turn and look at him concern. " It's there anything wrong or what's going on" I said. " No no no Arizona my bad, I'm just amazed because this lady doesn't let anyone get our hands in the kitchen but I guess there is a first time for everything. "Derek just be quiet please or you will not have breakfast" Eliza responded with a mad tone, now I feel more weird on working with her for my " homework " man what am I getting myself into.

We made breakfast and serve everyone and while we were eating Derek's and Eliza's phone beeped both making a confused face. Derek looked up from his phone and directed to Eliza. " It's that email?"

"Yup it is" Eliza responded

"So who has for first class?" She ask looking at us.

"I do" I respond

"Okay she is back and she will be requiring any assignments and be at the roomhour prior your actual time. She is probably about to email all her students depending the class time you have her, so be ready" her last words made me tumble, I really wonder is this that bad, that scary.

"So this means Dr. Hahn is back as well right? Maggie questions.

"Probably she is, and to be honest be ready because she doesn't let anything or anyone pass by." Derek responde. " So is everyone done with their assignments? Or need help with it? He was waiting for an answer when I just got up and put my plate in the sink I see Derek approaching me. "Are you okay Arizona?" He says "Actually I'm some concern with Torres and Hahn assignment but i asked Eliza for help but actually can you help me, it just I can explain it better if we are alone"

I whisper to him.

"Sure let's grab your stuffs and I will say I'm showing you something deal!" I just hope he can help me finish this assignment without telling Eliza is about her. I go to my room and get my notebook and step out I see Eliza eyes on me but she doesn't say anything but when she sees Derek getting out she asked him where he was going to be ignored. I feel really bad but i have a feeling she is no gonna like me writing something about her, I meet up with Derek in the coffee near the dorm to start and work on my homework I explain everything I have so far, he doesn't say a word about why I'm observing Eliza the only thing he says is that he doesn't think she would like to know that. We worked and talk for awhile and I got to figure he has a quite interest on Miss Grey and that he is really cool and smart. The whole evening went by quick but I haven't received my email regarding the whole Torres situation and I see some of the students already talking about it." Thank you for helping me to put all this together in so short time and not judge me" I say

"No problem at all I'm super glad I was able to help you and we manage to not mention Eliza's name at all in your assignment and if you have any other type of work you need help with let me know" Derek gets up and walks away I see him going towards another building that I haven't find out what is it for, I gather my stuff and prepare to head back to the dorm and see how mad is Eliza at me.

I have been sleeping for about one hour since I got to the dorm and well I believe no one is here since there is no sounds and light coming from any of the rooms and its still early for them to be sleeping, I check my phone and I see I have receive an email from Dr. Torres finally I opened to only read please meet me at class at six am, that's all and a thanks under it I am really confuse in why she would send me an specific email to me and requires me to be there one more hour earlier than everyone else, this will be a short night and well I guess I should go and sleep if I plan to be there on time.


	5. Chapter 5

It's 4 Am and I feel like I can't leave my bed for some reason, i know i need to get up and head to the shower before everyone is up and make it on time to meet Dr. Torres i hear some steps in the kitchen and jump out of bed and run to the restroom, well those steps were from eliza apparently she just got here from a run i feel this vibe from her and i know she is upset at me for leaving her yesterday and going with derek i need to explain and come up with something but right now i need to hurry. I showered and on my way out she is there waiting for the restroom, i look at her and just say a simple "Good Morning".

"What are you doing up so early?" that's the words that comes out her mouth, i stop and turn to face her holding thigh on my towel before i make a fool of myself letting it drop. "Well i have to be in room by 6am"

"Really! Well good luck then" she seems like she is not interested in having a good conversation with me. "Eliza, i want to apologize to you for leaving yesterday, something came up and i had to talk with derek and well by the time a i came back you were sleeping, but i still need help and i would love for you to help me" i said hoping for a good response."of course , just let me know" she walks in the restroom and i go to get ready to leave soon and not be late. I walk towards the classrooms and open the door of The Human Behaviour and Genetics room, I walked in to the smell of coffee and we this tall woman with long black wavy hair just by looking at her back I know she has this super personality strong sexy woman. She turns by the sound of the door and lock eyes with me starting at her, I feel nervous for some reason and in some dimension of my mind I heard her say my name.

"Good Morning "..." , are you okay?" She repeated herself."Good Morning Doctor Torres I am sorry I just dozed off a second.

" I am sorry I asked you for an extra hour, well to start feel free to grab a coffee so we can start this busy morning, I have a lot of stuffs to go with you before everyone arrives." She says with her Hispanic ascent that makes her more sexier of what she is, Zona focus I tell myself "Sure Doctor Torres, just I really don't know why I am the only one here at this time!" I said "No one Informed you are my T.A so we will be spending a lot of time together the class that still says open for you its actually the T.A so you will be here with me I believe I don't have a class at that time so we will concentrate on grading papers and getting everything set for all of my classes and well since you have first period with me there will not be any advantage for you, and saying that do you have the assignment with you? I will grade them first then Dr. Hahn will have them next week, my goal it's to have everything organize by class and well once I start getting to know my students I will have different stacks to try and focus on the ones needing more help to make them succeed in this glass, I'm really strict because I expect a lot from everyone and I go beyond helping all of you so a lot of students will say I am a witch just for pushing them so don't take wrong because it will be the same with you" waoo she is really straight forward and I like that I turned my work to her and start to make folders with the classes times and fix some of the books, she gives me stack of papers and I see is the introduction of the class that we will be receiving in about 20 minutes that class will start, I sit own in a sit and she asked me to move to the closest one to her desk it feels weird but I have never being intimidated by a teacher so I moved and I see she is reading my paper I see a smirk on her face and it concerns me since I don't have idea of what's the funny on my assignment I watch the clock on the wall to see that 10 more minutes and class will start she puts my phone down and looks at me " so since when you have a thing for Eliza Minnick?" She says and I look at her terrified for some reason I'm about to give her an answer when the first student walks in making me stay quite, waoo I feel so weird and confused of how can she know I'm talking about Eliza and well now she will know I'm gay and well I don't know if she is cool with gay people what a way to start this class.


End file.
